In systems producing large amounts of waste heat as a by-product of a necessary process, a method for efficiently removing such waste heat is highly desirable. This need is particularly acute for space systems wherein large amounts of heat are generated as a by product of space system operation. The weight limitation accompanying space designs dictates a lightweight, efficient device for eliminating waste heat.
Numerous advanced radiator concepts have been proposed as potential improvements for space power systems. Only a select few of these appear to be feasible for the large advanced space power systems. In addition to satisfYing the generalized requirements of space power systems, the radiator must avoid single-point failure modes; interface with the relatively high temperatures of the power conversion system; have compact stow capability; and offer a significant decrease in total system mass, while operating in a hostile environment.
Current systems for heat rejection in space rely primarily on the proven heat pipe radiator. Evolutionary improvements in heat pipe radiators should increase survivability and provide compact stow capability. Design improvements to enhance heat transfer and condensate flow should decrease radiator specific weight and extend the operating regime to higher heat fluxes. However, these potential improvements are limited when both survivability and decreased system weight goals are prescribed. In addition, heat pipe concerns include (1) susceptibility to directed energy, including effects of heat transfer fluid loss, (2) noncondensible gas formation over the 10-year life, and (3) total system mass of large-scale systems, especially when provided with protection barriers.